Congratulations
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: She'd always feel weird around Zero, but she couldn't explain why. And she couldn't at her age. All she knew was that it was something special and worth keeping. And then,of course,there was Kaname-sama. Childhood ZeroxYuuki


_Disclaimer_: The usual~! I do not own Vampire Knight - or any of the characters/rights, etc, etc.

My first VK ficcie. Zero/Yuuki~! I love this pairing. XD Except I figured I'd try my first shot at them when they were kids. Just to see if I could do it. I hope you enjoy it!  
_____________________________

She had learned to be quiet, very, very quiet, or else she would be caught! She had also learned to hold in any sort of laugh. Although, it was harder than it looked. Her brown little eyes locked onto her target, a sudden urge to laugh making her slam her hands down onto her mouth. She couldn't laugh! Not now, while she was so close...

She slowed down, turning her head down to watch her feet intently. She dodged the area by the the fireplace - it creaked! And she also took extra care walking across the carpet, Father had always told her to be careful because little people lived under the carpet, and if you stepped on them, they would cry. But she was a big girl. She knew that Father was lieing. But she still had to be careful, the floor creaked everywhere.

She inhaled sharply, her gaze coming back up to land on the back of Zero's head. Carefully, she crept right up until she could see over his shoulder. It wasn't fair! Zero could read such big books.... but they only hurt her head. And she had tried to get Zero to read to her, but he always refused. So she had resorted to this. She pulled her gaze over his shoulder, and onto the complicated words on the book he was holding. But still! It was so amazing that Zero could read books like these. She glanced down at Zero's face, concentrated and his eyebrows were furrowed. She smiled, her eyes returned to the book, letting a small gasp of amazement leave her. Zero was so-!

And the book slammed shut, and she pouted, her eyes meeting an irritated Zero's. "What are you doing?" Yuuki frowned, wasn't that obvious? She was admiring him, jealous that he could read such big books.

"I was reading!"  
Zero scoffed at her, turning away, "You? Reading a book like this?"

She pouted again, but pulled herself up and over the back of the couch. It was something she wasn't supposed to do because she could hurt herself, but she was talking to Zero! She felt his eyes on her, and she looked up, seeing him lift his arm up to help her, "You're not supposed to do that. You could get hurt." She shook her head, landing in beside him, "Nope! I won't! As long as Zero is here. But.. but...you won't tell Father, will you?" Zero shook his head, and she beamed.

Tucking her legs beneath her, she leaned over across Zero, and reached for the book. He noticed this, and held it out of her reach.

"But, Zero!"  
"No, Yuuki..."

She pulled back, pouting. "I just want to look!"  
"You already did."

She puffed out her cheeks angrily. Zero never let her do anything! He never let her look at his books, he never read to her and who knows how many other things he wouldn't let her do. They were pretty much the same age! Why should he be able to do things that she could not?

"Oh, Yuuki!" The Chairman's voice swam into the room, "Can you come here for a second?" Yuuki's eyes lit up happily, "Yes, Father!" She jumped up, turning around and sticking her tongue out at Zero, who rolled his eyes, before running into the kitchen.  
___________________________________

Yuuki sighed happily, nuzzling her cheek into her pillows. Her bed was so soft! She was so lucky. And it was nice and warm, too...

If she tried real hard, she could hear Father washing the dishes in the kitchen. She giggled, imagining him in his apron. He always looked so funny when he wore that. And he always had his hair up in that funny looking pony tail too. But of course, she could be quiet. She could get caught. She wasn't supposed to still be up.

Her eyes brightened suddenly - Kaname-sama was coming over tomorrow! She rolled over in her bed, a smile lighting her face. Kaname-sama....she really loved him. He was so kind, and he always smiled at her in the nicest way. It made her face heat up weirdly and her stomach to feel funny. But she didn't mind. After all, Kaname-sama was Kaname-sama.

Footsteps could be heard approaching her door and she froze, shutting her eyes immediately. She stilled all her movements, her stomach twisting in the most weird way. She heard her door creak open, and she held as still as she possibly could. She didn't hear any footsteps, so Father must not have walked into her room. Still, he was standing at her door!

The light was shining over her from the doorway, so she could tell when Father left. She crossed her tiny fingers, willing Father not to notice she was awake.

"Zero?"

Yuuki felt her stomach go fluttery and she inhaled quickly in surprise. Father's voice was coming from the kitchen!

"What are you doing? If your not careful, you'll wake Yuuki up!" The Chairman scolded, "And you need to go to bed yourself. I know you just want to make sure she's okay, but she's only sleeping, Zero..."

The light over her eyes was going away - did that mean...was it really Zero at her door? Was .. he checking on her? What for?

"Whatever." Zero's voice answered, closing the door behind him as he left.

Zero had come to check on her! She sat up in bed, staring at the door. Even if Zero was...annoying sometimes, he could be really nice. And he did look after her a lot...and suddenly, she felt her cheeks heat up. "No!" She whispered, slamming her hands aganist her cheeks, "That's only supposed to happen with Kaname-sama!" Silently, she lay back down and closed her eyes, her cheeks still burning aganist her will.  
_________________________________________

Yuuki sat in the chair closest to the window - her nose pressed to the pane. Kaname-sama!Kaname-sama!Kaname-sama!

An irritated sigh met her ears, matched with the voice that drawled, "Are you going to sit there like an idiot with your nose pressed to the window till he gets here?"

She scowled, turning and glaring at him. "Zero is mean!" She turned her back on him again with a loud huff, staring back out the window. Her face was close, but no longer pressed to the pane. Zero snorted, Yuuki ignored him.

Zero spoke again, this time with a gentler voice, "Yuuki..." Uh oh, that voice gave her stomach a funny feeling and made her cheek feel hot! "I read this book once..." He started, Yuuki listening, and slowly turning to him, "And it said, that if you say..." He turned away from her, his own cheek fillling up with color as if ashamed of what he was about to divulge, " 'Congratulations' to someone, it means that that person will have good things happen to him..." He sifted uneasily, turning back to look at Yuuki, who was suddenly in his face, her eyes wide, "Really? Zero read that?" Zero's cheek's filled even more with color, turning his face away and frowning, "Yeah, but it's really stupid...it doesn't mean anything..."

Yuuki laughed, "Zero is really amazing, huh?"

And with that statement, Zero stood up and left the room, his fists clenched. "Zero..!" She stood up, reaching out for him. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she had meant to make him smile! Yuuki liked Zero's smile best. It always made her smile and feel happy...Sighing, she turned back to glance out the window and her eyes brightened impossibly, "Kaname-sama!" She immediately rushed out the door - ignoring the protest from her Father.

The cold wind hit her in the face hard, but she ran through it, and right into Kaname's arms. "Kaname-sama!" She felt his smile aganist her cheek as he bent to hug her, smiling softly, "Yuuki."

Yuuki pulled back, her cheeks feeling hot , "Kaname-sama, yesterday Father and I made a cake! It was yummy. I saved some for you. C'mon, c'mon!" She tugged on his hand persistently before she heard his light chuckle and she smiled even more, pulling him into the house. "Father!" She called happily, "Kaname-sama is here!" She heard her father's answer, before glancing around the room. Of course Zero was nowhere in sight. Her cheeks puffed out, stupid Zero! Although she knew he didn't like Kaname-sama....

After a while, she was sat beside Kaname-sama on the couch, with him taking the first bite of her cake. Her hands twisted together nervously, but her smile was bright. "Do you like it, Kaname-sama?" She watched him swallow, before he nodded, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, "Yes. It's very good. Thank you." She nodded enthusiastically, before grabbing his plate and running off to the kitchen to deposit it in the sink.  
__________________________________________

Yuuki was always sad to see Kaname-sama walk away and go back home. She waved to him as he left, he smiled and nodded. And then he was gone.

"So 'it' is gone?"

She whirled around, her face set angrily, "Kaname-sama is not an 'it' !" Zero shrugged, turning away and mumbling, "He's an 'it' to me..." Glaring at his back, Yuuki launched her self forward, landing on Zero's back and propelling them both forward onto the floor. Once they landed, Yuuki huffed angrily, "Zero's being mean! Can't you be nice for once?" Immediately, she regretted it. She slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and apologetic. Zero only looked away, before pushing her off of him. He got up, brushed his pant legs off, and started to walk away.

Panic flared in Yuuki's stomach, and she reached forward, grabbing Zero's hand and pulling him backwards. "I'm sorry, Zero!" She gripped his hand harder, "I'm really sorry, Zero..."

Zero only grunted, glanced at their hands and said, "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"It does, though!" Yuuki retorted, and more quietly she muttered, "It does to me..."

Zero stared at her, his gaze sharp. And Yuuki glanced up, hopeful, but only flinched when she met his gaze. She was sorry! Couldn't Zero see that? Taking a deep breath, she glanced back up, not flinching this time and said loudly, "Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations, Zero!" The heat fell onto her cheeks again and her stomach made her feel weird. She watched Zero blink surprisedly, before he aked, "...Why?"

"Cause Yuuki wants Zero to smile! Yuuki likes Zero's smile best,an-"  
"What about Kuran Kaname?"

She ignored him, continuing, "I wished Zero good things to happen to him times three because I'm sorry and I want Zero to smile. Zero's smile is most important. Zero also deserves the best." She looked up at him, shy, her cheeks tinged pink. "And Zero..." She had to tiptoe a bit, but she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "...is most important to Yuuki."

After a brief sputter, Yuuki's childish laugh, and his hand coming up to try to wipe off Yuuki's kiss, Zero smiled.

And Yuuki's face felt hotter and her stomach fluttered worse than what even Kaname-sama could accomplish.


End file.
